See You Around
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: I turned and watched her walk away. She was right in what she said and I now understood why she was in my life. She was here to help me live my life


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee**

**Hey Guys. I know it's not an update but I thought of this one-shot last night and I just ended up writing it. It kind of just flowed as I wrote it and I finished it finally. The updates will come soon but I just needed something to write whilst I think up ideas for the other stories. Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

25th October 2016

The first time I saw her was in the coffee shop. I was on my way to NYADA when I saw her and I just knew I wanted to get to know her. I didn't care how but I knew that before the week was up I wanted to get the blonde with the gorgeous blue eyes to notice me. I needed to. She was sat with a group of friends in the far corner and she didn't notice me. Why would she? The girl is gorgeous and I am just...not. She has hot friends and I hardly have any. The only friend I have is my best friend Puck. But even with him as my best friend it wasn't enough. He was off doing other things such as getting laid. I didn't care about that. I always had a thing for blondes. Ever since I was in school and had a crush on the head cheerleader. I was now in college and I still didn't get noticed.

I ordered my coffee and stood aside as I waited for it. I didn't like keeping people waiting so I always stood aside and waited for my coffee that way. The woman behind the counter handed me my coffee and I headed for the door. Unfortunately for me I didn't look where I was going and I bumped right into someone. I looked up to see who it was to apologize and I saw it was the blonde haired beauty. Fuck. Now what do I do? I muttered an apology and before you could say another word I was gone. I rushed up to college trying to forget about embarrassing myself in front of you. I had to forget about it and concentrate on important things. Such as college. God I hope I don't see you again. One embarrassing moment is enough for a lifetime.

2nd November 2016

I hadn't seen the blonde since I embarrassed myself in front of her. I was relieved since I had enough embarrassing memories to last me a lifetime. I walked into the coffee shop again and ordered the same drink. I stood to the side again and got my drink and took a seat. It was early morning so not many people were around. My roommates were annoying as hell so I always tried to stay out of the dorm room. I was sharing with a girl called Rachel who just sang all the time at the top of her lungs and always used the excuse of practicing for school, which was a stupid excuse in my opinion. I also shared with this other girl called Tina. She was more quiet but when her boyfriend came over they were usually at it all night if you catch my drift. I make sure to go to sleep early whenever she mentions her boyfriend coming over. Then the final person I live with is Kurt. He is alright but he is best friends with Rachel and has his own boyfriend so he is over a lot so they sing together. Annoying as hell. It's like I can't catch a break no matter what.

I look through the magazine whilst taking sips from my coffee when I felt a presence around me. Don't ask how I always know that because I don't even know. I slowly looked up and I saw the girl standing there. My heart started to beat faster. Did she remember me bumping into her? Is she angry at me Does she want to get me back for getting in her way? But she didn't. She just smiled at me with her hands partly in her pockets looking at me with her beautiful smile.

"Hey. Can I borrow some of the milk you have there? I usually have some with my coffee but there is none left." She asked.

I looked at her and just nodded shyly handing her the milk I had on the table. I was fine without it and I usually only used one of the milks so I handed her the rest. She smiled and picked them up.

"Thank you. I'll see you around."

She smiled and walked away back to her friends. I watched her go then turned back around not wanting to look weird for staring. God I must have looked so stupid not speaking. The thing is I can't really talk to girls. I freeze up and my throat just goes dry. I sighed and went back to my magazine and coffee. Girls like her don't go for girls like me. I just had to remember that and I could forget about her.

18th November 2016

Puck had been on my back about going with him to get him a suit. He's been going after this girl who has a thing for men in suits so Puck, obviously, decides to go and buy a suit so he can go and fuck this girl. It'll be a onetime thing as well and he'll never wear it again. I don't understand him sometimes.

"So what do you think of this one?" He asked looking at me. He was wearing a white suit with white pants and it just didn't go.

"No I don't like it." I told him honestly shaking my head. I look around the shop and pick up some black pants throwing them in his direction. "Try them with the white blazer. Might work."

"See this is why you're my bro!" He grinned walking back into the changing room. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I still can't believe you're going all out on a suit just to sleep with this one girl." I said rolling my eyes looking around. "It seems pointless since you'll never wear it again."

"Ah but you see San that's the beauty of it. I sleep with her with this suit and she could come back for more or I could meet another girl who like men in suits." He explained which in my opinion made no sense.

"Well if you say so. I'm just gonna go to the toilet and I'll be back." I told him and I heard him shout an "okay" before I walked out of the shop making my way to the toilets.

I walked to the toilets and found the cubical I usually go in and relieved myself then flushed the toilet and walked to the sinks to wash my hands. I heard the door open and close when an angry looking blonde walked to the sinks and splashed water in her face. I looked down knowing that this would be a bad time to try conversation when she noticed me and her anger faded. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and turned to me.

"If we keep bumping into each other like this we should at least know each other's names, don't you think?"

I nodded and got some paper towels to dry my hands with then turned back to her. She smiled standing in front of me holding her hand out.

"Brittany Pierce. Senior at Julliard."

I looked at her hand and shakily took it shaking her hand. Her hands were actually really soft. Not that I thought anything different but she had really soft hands.

"S-Santana L-Lopez. S-Sophomore at N-NYADA."

"You're only a sophomore? I thought you were older than that." She said shocked but then shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me. Age is nothing but a number, right?"

I bit my lip and nodded. She looked like a senior and it was probably why she was so popular and had quite a lot of friends with her being in her last year at college and everything. Julliard was known for the dancers they have there. I applied there but didn't get in but I'm glad I didn't or I'd be distracted seeing her around every day

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I have something to sort out elsewhere. But I'll see you around."

I smiled and nodded watching her walk away. It amazed me just how much we saw each other. I was so caught up in watching her go I forgot all about Puck. Damn! I walked out of the restroom and walked back to the shop where Puck was. He was standing there with his suit on looking in the mirror. He turned to me and smirked.

"I look hot. She's going to love me!"

"Yeah dream on, Puckerman. Just get the suit so we can leave." I said leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Oh yeah forgot you have your nerd fest to get back to." He responded walking back into the changing room getting dressed. "You really need a girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes. We have had this conversation many times but I don't he got the whole not being able to talk to girls thing. I was surprised I could speak to Brittany. I smiled thinking about our meet up in the restroom earlier. At least I knew her name now which was definitely a step up from a few weeks ago. Puck walked out of the changing room and went to pay for his suit. I wish I had the confidence he did then maybe I would have confidence around Brittany.

28th November 2016

I hated Mondays so much. It was always a drag to get out of bed every day and to get myself to my lesson. I was quite lucky to be here to be fair to still. Being in education still sucks and I hate it. I was just glad to get away from Lima. I came out as a lesbian there by being found kissing another girl. Surprising with how I am now but it's true. She was my best friend at the time but after that she got shipped away by her parents and we weren't allowed to see each other again. It was sad but I think from her perspective, it was for the best.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed getting ready to go to lesson. I was still tired so I wasn't happy that I had to get myself into lesson. I walked downstairs after getting ready and making sure I was presentable then walked out of the door and out onto the street. I am terrible at not looking what I'm supposed to be doing when I am tired. All I want is my bed which isn't possible saying I had a lesson in less than half an hour. I sighed and walked towards NYADA half asleep.

Ever since I had gotten Brittany's name I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was another thing about her. She was just so memorable and I had even been dreaming about her. Damn, I didn't mean to tell you that. It doesn't sound too creepy does it? I shook my head and walked across the road with my bag on my shoulder walking up to the college when I bumped into someone. I turned to apologize when I was looking at a gorgeous pair of bright blue eyes which I knew belonged to Brittany. She shot a wide smile in my direction.

"Santana! I wondered when I would see you again." She said pulling me into a hug before pulling away keeping her hands on my arms. "You look shattered. You alright?"

I nodded and yawned. "E-Early l-lesson."

"Ah. I was just about to meet some friends at the coffee shop. I would ask you to join but you're busy so." She said shrugging her shoulders pulling away. "Maybe next time."

"N-Next time." I promised with a smile. "B-But I really have t-to go n-now."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Sorry." She apologized stepping back. "But before you go can I have your number? So we can contact each other? We keep bumping into one another so we might as well, right?"

I looked at her surprised. She wants my number? But why? I'm no one special. I mean I'm the girl who bumped into her the first time we met and she's still not brought that up. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and got my phone out looking for my number. I looked through it and finally found it handing my phone to the blonde haired beauty in front of me. She grinned and got her phone out copying my number into it then gives it back to me. I put it back into my pocket with a smile on my face.

"I'll text you okay? See you around."

She walked one way whilst I walked the opposite. I walked up to the building when I felt my phone vibrate. I got my phone out and smiled when I saw a message from Brittany.

**From Unknown: Hey it's Brittany. I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to text you. Have a good lesson! I hope you don't mind me saying but you have really pretty eyes :) xx**

I blushed at her comment. She thought I had pretty eyes? I always thought mine were quite dull and boring actually. I saved her number to my phone and pocketed it walking into my lesson not being able to get the smile off of my face.

5th December 2016

Okay so I know I said I was going to forget her but now I don't think it was possible. We have been texting none stop for the past week and I just couldn't help but want her even more. I knew I now had a crush on this girl but I wanted to know more about her. I knew things about what her plans were after college and about her family already. We spoke about different things from her girlfriend, which I wasn't happy about, to her hobbies. But I should have known that Brittany would have a girlfriend. A gorgeous woman like her wouldn't be single. No chance.

I sat in the coffee shop where I usually sat and tried to get some of my work done. I could never do it in the dorm room because of my roommates, so this morning I just got up and left. The waitress was kind enough to come up to me and refill my cup whenever it needed refilling. It saved me going up there so I was happy. I had all of this work to do before next week and I was shitting it. I was terrible at meeting deadlines funnily enough. I always get distracted by something or in this case, someone.

I was looking over some notes when I felt hands go over my eyes. I smiled and sat up waiting for the person to speak.

"Guess who." A soft voice whispered in my ear. I let out a shaky breath as the voice, which I knew belonged to Brittany, travelled through my ear. I felt her breath as she whispered which made thing worse.

"Hmm well only one person I know h-has that k-kind of voice so I will g-guess B-Brittany." I guessed playing along with her game even though I knew who it was. The soft hands came away from my eyes and I watched the blonde sat opposite me.

"You are good at guessing!"

I shrugged playing with my pen. "I try. What are y-you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I blushed looking down at my work. "Why?"

The blonde laughed from where she was sitting in front of me. " Because I want to see you that's why. So I'm lucky to have caught you here. I wanted to ask you something."

I looked up at her. What could she have to ask me? It wasn't often that a girl like Brittany spoke to me so I felt really lucky already. I looked at her with a curious expression on my face and I watched as she reached over taking my hand in hers. I looked at our hands feeling my heart pound against my chest. We had never touched each other before apart from the quick hand shake in the restroom the other week. I felt like my skin was on fire but in the best way possible. Her touch was just amazing and her skin was just as soft as I remembered.

"Will you come to a party with me?" She asked looking right at me. It made me nervous but in a good way. "I know you don't usually do parties but it's a Christmas party and I want someone to go with so...will you come with me?"

What do I say to that? The only parties I went to in high school I ended up getting humiliated but I'm not in high school anymore. I'm at college and it's Brittany asking. How can I say no?

"I-Is it a c-college party?"

She shook her head which surprised me. So if it wasn't a college party then what party was it? It confused me and now with Brittany moving her fingers over the top of my hand it was hard to concentrate.

"No it's just a small friend one but all of us said we'd all have someone to go with and I want to take you so will you come? I know high school wasn't the best experience for you but nothing will happen to you, I promise."

I held up my hand showing my pinkie. "Pinkie swear?"

She looked at me and wrapped her pinkie around mine smiling. "Pinkie swear."

"Okay then I'll g-go." I smiled pulling my hand away. "B-But never l-leave my side."

"Never. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

I was glad she took this seriously. We talked about our high school experiences a few days ago and I opened up about it so she knew exactly what kind of experience I had. I hated it and I don't want a repeat of high school. I couldn't take anymore. She took my hand back in hers stroking it.

"Thank you for agreeing. I'll look after you." She promised and for some reason, I believed her. I saw her grin and pull her hand away standing up. "Okay, so I have to go now. Don't spend too long in here."

I smiled watching her. She looked at me and leant in kissing my cheek. Okay, I did not see that one coming. She pulled away and smiled looking at me whispering in my ear. "See you around Santana."

I blushed looking down whilst she pulled away walking out of the coffee shop. How can one person make such a big difference in my life? And even though I don't like letting people in or talking to girls in general without getting speechless, I had allowed Brittany in. I sighed happily going back to my work with the blonde on my mind.

16th December 2016

What the hell am I going to do? I have nothing to wear to this party and the only person I have to give me dress sense is Puck. I did ask him and he just thought I should wear something sexy and revealing so it shocked her and she'd want me. I mean I want her and of course that'd be awesome but, it's just not me. I was looking around the shop looking for a dress of some sorts. I didn't usually wear dresses but I'll make an exception for her. I always did.

I took a couple of dresses that looked decent and walked to the changing room and waited in the line that was there when a pair of arms went around my waist I tensed at first but when I looked down at the arms I instantly knew who was behind me.

"Hey San!" She greeted happily pulling away to stand beside me. "Looking for an outfit a day before the party? You're brave."

"I-I haven't had t-time so."

She nudged my shoulder and winked at me. "Only joking. I was doing the same thing. You got anything decent?"

I shrugged my shoulders looking down at the dresses I was holding. She looked at where I was looking and took the dresses looking at them. She looked from me to the dresses and shook her head.

"I'll be right back."

I watched her confused holding the dresses in my arms whilst I waited. She obviously knew just by looking at me that I didn't wear dresses but I was trying. After a few minutes she returned with some pants and a jacket with a top. She handed them to me taking the dresses.

"You'll look great in them. I can tell you don't wear dresses so don't wear something you're not comfortable wearing." She told me with a smile. She moved her hand moving some hair that was falling over my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You'll look beautiful."

I shook my head. "I'm n-not and don't you have a g-girlfriend?" I asked quietly and I felt a finger push my chin up until I was looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"You are beautiful Santana, no matter what anyone says. My girlfriend and I broke up a few weeks ago so don't worry about her. Just remember every time you get down about yourself that I think you're beautiful."

Brittany think I'm beautiful? I can't believe it. She doesn't seem the type of person to think people like me are beautiful. I don't even look it to be honest, but if Brittany thinks I am then I can at least have that in the back of my mind. I smiled and nodded my head. She pulled away and looked around. I saw her look at a group of people nearby which I guessed were Brittany's friends. She looked down at me.

"I have to go but send me a picture of the outfit you try on. I'll see you around."

She smiled stroking my cheek before walking away back to her friends. I smiled to myself and walked into the changing rooms to try on the outfit. I looked at myself and I actually looked pretty good. I got my phone out taking a picture of the outfit sending it to Brittany. I decided on getting the outfit so I took it off and started to put my own clothes back on when my phone vibrated. I looked at the phone and smiled.

**From Brittany: See? I told you would look beautiful and you do in that outfit. Always remember to be yourself Santana :) xx**

How was being myself going to get me anywhere? I had been myself for so long and people didn't like it. I hardly had any friends and the only person I have made out with got sent away by her parents. What does that say exactly?

**To Brittany: How is being myself getting me anywhere? Being myself only gets me laughed at and ignored by others xx**

I got dressed fully and put my shoes on gathering the clothes together when my phone went off again. I looked at it and smiled not being able to hide it whilst I walked to go and pay for my clothes.

**From Brittany: 'Beauty is being the best possible version of yourself inside and out.' Xx**

24th December 2016

It had been just over a week since I last saw Brittany at the party. It hadn't been too bad and she did enjoy herself but she didn't talk to anyone but Brittany so when she went off to talk to her friends I just sat on one of the free sofas so I was out of the way. Today was Christmas Eve and even though it was a big deal for most, it wasn't for me. Actually I hated Christmas Eve. Four years ago my parents both got killed in a car crash on this day so it was really depressing for me. I didn't like talking to anyone really. When I was at school it didn't matter because no one bothered me and technically even now I didn't have anyone bother me.

I walked to the flower shop to get a bunch of flowers for their grave. They met each other in New York at college so I made sure that they got buried here since it was the place where they first met. I walked into the shop and looked at the flowers that were available. I always got Camellias because they were mom's favorite flowers and dad always bought them for her every year on their anniversary so I always made sure that every year I put the same flowers on their grave. I got a bunch of the flowers and paid for them and walked out walking through New York towards the graveyard. I was at the gate when I heard a voice calling my name and footsteps running towards me. I turned around and I was facing Brittany.

"Hey, I have been looking for you." She panted looking at me then to the flowers. "Where have you been?"

Truth was, I didn't know. I had been in my own mind since the party and no one had been able to get through to me. I didn't speak to my roommates anyway and they all knew to leave me alone on Christmas Eve. They all gave me looks of sympathy and I appreciated it. I sighed shaking my head.

"I don't know where I have been." I admitted looking from the flowers to the blonde in front of me. "I haven't purposely been ignoring you. I haven't really spoken to anyone."

I looked at her and saw her head move up and down with a look that showed she had missed me but that she understood as well. I appreciated it because I don't think I could handle her telling me to talk to her instead of needing time alone. Well she was older so she is probably more mature.

"I understand. Are you visiting someone in here?" She asked curiously motioning to the graveyard beyond the gate. "It's sad when you have to visit the people you love in these places. I have to do this for my younger brother unfortunately. He died from leukemia a year ago."

I gave her a look of sympathy. I had no idea she had a brother to begin with so to hear she had lost her younger brother to cancer is awful. It was a cancer of the blood or bone marrow where the body doesn't produce enough white blood cells and even though children are more likely to recover from it, it's sad when they don't.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told her but she shook her head.

"It's okay. He fought for as long as he could. I'm proud of him." She told me with a smile on her face. "Who are you visiting?"

I sighed looking down at the flowers. "My parents. They died in a car crash four years ago. I made sure to get them buried here because...they met here. I thought it was appropriate." I explained not being able to look up. I heard a gasp come from Brittany's mouth.

"Santana I'm so sorry. That must be awful. I couldn't imagine losing my parents like that." She said stroking my arm with her hand. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." I whispered and looked up at her. "I don't even celebrate Christmas anymore. I can't because I get too upset over it. I know I probably won't see you for a while since it's Christmas so I hope you have a good one. You deserve it."

I turned to walk away when I felt her hand wrap around my forearm stopping me from moving. She walked around to face me and cupped my cheek looking at me. I looked back curiously wondering what she was doing since she did always surprise me. She gave me one of her smiles before speaking.

"Okay two things. One, I am proud of you because your stutter has started t go around me." She said looking at me.

I smiled and nodded. I had tried my hardest to try and get rid of it whilst I was around her so I didn't look stupid and I didn't want the stutter there whilst I was attending a party with her and I guess it had just stuck. She moved hair out of my face standing closer to me with her hands cupping my cheeks stroking them with her thumbs.

"And two, you deserve a good Christmas as much as the next person. Don't hide yourself away, okay? If you need me then you text me and I'll be right there."

I looked at her and nodded before looking down at the flowers I was holding in my hands. She smiled and kissed my cheek before pulling away removing her hands from my face. I walked to the gate to open it when Brittany started speaking from behind me.

"'Death leaves a heart ache no one can heal but love leaves a memory no one can steal.' Remember that. I'll see you around."

I heard her footsteps move away and down the street. I turned and watched her walk away. She was right in what she said and I now understood why she was in my life. She was here to help me live my life instead of living in the past and I couldn't help but feel like my parents sent her to me. I looked up at the sky and smiled then entered the graveyard to go and see my parents.

27th December 2016

This Christmas hadn't been too bad for once. Brittany made sure that I was happy and enjoying myself. On Christmas Day she even came round and spent the day with me. It was so sweet of her. I was currently laid on my bed watching tv when there was a knock at the door and a blonde woman walked in. I smiled noticing who it was. She was just dressed casually but she still looked hot. Okay I hope I didn't say that out loud She smiled and closed the door walking to the bed sitting down beside me taking some of the popcorn that I had laying on my stomach.

"What we watching?" She asked whilst munching on the popcorn she had in her mouth. I looked at her and smiled in amusement then back at the tv not wanting to be caught looking at her.

"We're watching A Walk To Remember."

"Santana as if you are watching a sad film right now when you are already sad." She shook her head telling me. "You need to be watching a happy film and this is definitely not a happy film."

"I like it." I argued eating some popcorn myself sitting up slightly. "It may be sad but it's a beautiful love story.

"The way they fall in love is beautiful but she dies at the end and that is not a love story I would want to be part of. Would you?" She asked turning her head towards me. "Where the one you love dies at the end?"

"Well no of course not but I just like the falling in love part. Not the whole dying part." I mumbled looking at her. "I do want to fall in love some day and I'd love someone to show me how much they do, every day. Like them telling me they love me just because they want to and I'd love them to take me out and show me off because they're proud that I'm their girlfriend. But since that isn't going to happen anytime soon let's get back to the movie."

I felt Brittany's eyes on me but since she didn't say anything, I left it. I knew she was going to find that someday but I would be very surprised if I did. Even if I did it wouldn't last long because nothing good every lasts long anyway. I watched the film when I felt Brittany move closer to me moving the popcorn bowl off of my stomach. I watched her curiously when she laid down beside me curling her body into my side with her arm across my stomach. I looked at her curiously and moved my arm around her moving my fingers up and down her back. I heard her sigh happily which made me smile.

"You will find that someday Santana." She whispered into my ear. "Because I'll make sure it happens."

I smiled and continued to watch the movie. The thing about watching them is that they make me tired since I am laying down whilst watching them I felt my eyes start to close whilst I held Brittany putting my hand flat on her back keeping it there. The movie was still playing ad I felt myself slowly falling to sleep. Before I fell into a deep sleep I heard Brittany whisper into my ear.

"If you were my girlfriend, I would make sure you knew how much I loved you and I would do everything you just said to prove it to you and more." Brittany confessed.

Even though her confession shocked me, it made me smile. It was the first time I fell asleep with a smile on my face in quite some time.

31st December 2016

New Years Eve. A year has passed and even though it sucked, I loved it as well. Well I have loved it ever since October where I met Brittany. She brought so much light into my life. She is the one who had got me to go to a party and she had helped stop my stuttering. I couldn't be more grateful to her for making my life better. I was now at a gathering for New Year with her and her friends. Most of them were drinking but since I didn't, I stood and watched everyone make a fool of themselves. It was funny to watch to be honest and it was way better than the shit on tv I would usually watch on New Year. I saw Brittany talking and dancing with her friends which made me smile. She looked so beautiful and so carefree which is what I loved about her. Wait, what? Love? No I didn't mean that. I can't love someone after knowing them for just over two months. I meant like. Yeah, that's what I meant.

I decided to go and get another drink from the kitchen. Luckily it was empty right now so I could just walk in and get something to drink. It was only J2O but still nice. I didn't agree with drinking ever since I found out the car that crashed into my parents was a person who was drunk. I stopped drinking ever since it happened. I didn't agree with it but that was my personal opinion. I didn't judge people who drank because it was a time to have fun. Especially New Years Eve because it was a new year. I walked back into the room when I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me to the sofa that was currently unoccupied. I smiled when I saw Brittany. She sat down and pulled me to sit on her lap wrapping her arms around me. She was giggling and burying her face into my neck.

"Are you drunk, Britt?" I asked amused letting a smile creep up onto my face.

"I'm not drunk!" She squeaked out letting out a hiccup. "I'm having fun and I want to have fun with you."

I laughed and picked up a glass of water handing it to her to drink. She smiled at me and took the water drinking all of it. She must be thirsty then. I smiled watching her drink the water. She looked beautiful tonight an there was no denying she was the most beautiful one here. I laughed as she slammed her glass down on the table.

"Feel better?" I asked smirking. She looked at me and laughed.

"I do thank you. Are you having fun?"

I shrugged letting a smile appear on my face. "I guess so yes. You made it better."

She smiled and nodded resting her forehead against my shoulder pulling me closer. I looked at the clock and I noticed it was a minute until midnight and a start of another year. Would be it good? Maybe. Am I excited? A little bit. But what I did know was if I had Brittany I knew I would be okay. I looked at Brittany who looked back at me.

"You know when you bumped into me in the coffee shop I was glad you did."

I looked at her curiously. "Why are you glad I did that? I could have hurt you."

I heard everyone cheering about it being 30 seconds until New Year. I turned to her and straddled her lap looking at her. She smiled moving her hands up my arms to stroke them soothingly.

"If you never did that, I would have never have met the beautiful woman in front of me." She stated with a smile moving her hands up to cup my cheeks. "And I know we have only known each other a couple of months but I really like you Santana. And I hope it's not too soon to say but I really want to be with you. I want to do all those things you told me about showing everyone that you're mine and telling you how much I love you. I know it's not love yet but I want to do that eventually."

Was she bring serious? She wanted to b with me? Is this real life right now? I looked at her when I heard the countdown start. I had to make a choice in the next ten seconds.

_Ten...Nine...Eight_

Brittany stroked her cheeks with a smile on her face sitting up straight so I wouldn't have to lean down too far. I smiled at her. This is what I want. All I want is Brittany but could I feel confident enough to be with her?

_Seven...Six_

"Stop thinking so much. Just give in to what you want." She encouraged me stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

She was right. I needed to give in to what I want and what I want is Brittany. Just her. I knew that a couple of months ago when I walked into the coffee shop and I know now. My answer hasn't changed. I looked down at her and made a decision. I needed Brittany in my life and as my girlfriend.

_Five...Four...Three_

Three Seconds and this year would be up. Three seconds and everything about this year would be put behind me. Three seconds and I wanted my lips on Brittany's. She knew what I wanted too since she kept her hands on my cheeks and leant up. I was worried what would happen after this but right now I didn't care. This time I would forget about the past and live in the moment and right now, this moment will take my life in an entire different direction. I leant down moving my hands to cup her neck.

_Two...One_

I heard the cheers of everyone behind us but I didn't care about them. I smiled when mine and Brittany's lips touched for the first time. I swear I saw fireworks and I was glad. Her lips were so soft and I felt her move her hands to my back moving her lips with mine. It was a perfect moment with an even more perfect girl. I ran my fingers through her hair feeling how soft her hair is. Our lips stayed connected for quite a while whilst we kissed but after a while we had to pull away for air. I was panting leaning my forehead against hers.

"So...will you be my girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.

She moved her hands up and down my sides and I nodded against her forehead whispering a "yes" before our lips connected again. The thing is life is all about moments and some of these moments can change our lives forever and I knew that this moment was one of those life changing moments that I would remember forever. Brittany Pierce changed my life and I am glad that she did.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


End file.
